The Secret Santa Series VI: Rumpel & Belle
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Cross-Fandom Christmas Series. Set in an AU Christmas during Season 2. Belle receives a surprise gift for Christmas, swiftly followed by another that she likes even better! Rumbelle


**A/N: So, this is a continuation of a multi-fandom/multi-pairing series I started in 2008, with each story being a one-shot in a different fandom, with some of my fave ships partaking in 'Secret Santa' type activities. I have different sandboxes to play in these days, and so there is more. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays to all :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to people that aren't me!**_

The Secret Santa Series, Part VI : Rumpel & Belle

Belle sighed heavily as she looked out of her window. Storybrooke was quiet and still tonight, as it was most nights. Though it was late in December, just three days before Christmas, not one flake of snow had fallen. Though Storybrooke might not look as beautiful as the Enchanted Forest most of the time, Belle was sure that swathed in white crystals, it would be a pretty close run thing. It seemed this year she was not going to get the chance to judge for real.

Whilst most people loved the Spring and Summer for their riot of colour and warm weather, Belle adored the Winter months and the promise of Christmas. Of course, it was that much nicer when she was home, with a family around her and everything. She was still estranged from her father after his stunt in the mines, and even she and Rumpelstiltskin were on shaky ground after everything that had happened with them. They were building bridges, it could most certainly be worse than it was, but things were not how Belle would wish them. She had dreams of them living together, getting married, and living happily ever after when they were first reunited. Now they were not even officially dating. Christmas would not be spent with the man she loved, and though she appreciated the kindness of Red and Granny in inviting her to spend the festive season with them, it wasn't quite the same.

Moving away from the window, Belle looked around her apartment and sighed. It was a nice little place, and it had been very kind of Rumpel to figure things out so she could stay here above the library she so loved revitalising. Unfortunately, it was lonely. She had honestly never felt so alone in her life, not even when she was locked in the dungeon of the Dark Castle.

Belle looked towards the door when she was sure she heard a sound there. She waited but nobody knocked. Knowing some of the unsavoury characters that still prowled around town, Belle was wary. She picked up the poker from next to the fireplace and advanced towards the door with trepidation. A peek through the spy-hole calmed her nervous - there was nobody there. Still, she pulled open the door, holding her poker like a sword just in case. It was a relief to see there really was nobody loitering on her doorstep, or even down the entire stairwell. The surprise came a moment later when Belle tripped on a box by her door as she attempted to go back inside. With a frown, she picked the box up, turned it over in her hands, but found no note or label to tell her what it was or where it came from.

Going back inside, Belle put the box on the table and eyed it suspiciously. She didn't want to think it was something bad, she wanted to believe no-one would be so cruel. This could easily be a Christmas gift, the ribbon around it certainly suggested as much. There were a few candidates for that. Her father, Rumpelstilstkin, even little Henry since Emma did seem determined that the boy had a crush on Belle.

Taking a deep breath, Belle decided to just be brave. She prized the ribbon from the box and then pulled off the lid. She gasped with wonder of the best kind when she realised what was inside. With shaking hands, Belle gently removed her gift from its packaging. A large dome of glass covered a perfect representation of a castle, but not just any castle. There was a smile on Belle's lips as she recognised a place she once called home, after she had learnt that it would not be the prison she had dreaded.

"The Dark Castle," she said softly, turning the snow globe over and watching glittering white and silver flakes fall down over the model.

It was the most exquisitely beautiful gift, and so thoughtful too. Of course now she knew for sure who had bought such a thing for her. Belle only wondered at Rumpelstiltskin's secrecy. He could've come over and presented her with the gift, or even delivered it to the inn on Christmas Eve since he knew very well where she would be. Belle couldn't worry about that now, her main focus was thanking the man she loved for a gift she would treasure. She had the phone in her hand in a second, trying her best to remember how this 'speed dial' thing worked. In a few moments she was holding the phone to her ear and waiting for an answer.

"Belle?" he said at last.

"Rumpel, thank you so much!" Belle enthused.

"I would say you're welcome if I knew what you were talking of," he replied.

She could almost imagine the clever smile on his lips as he said it. She could picture him walking home with a spring in his step despite his bad ankle, because he had done something so sneaky and yet so kind too.

"You don't fool me, Rumpelstiltskin," she lightly scolded him. "Who else could possibly have known how much this would mean to me? The castle and the snow... It's perfect."

There was no point in keeping up the charade anymore, Rumpel knew. It was childish and silly of him to attempt a kind of 'Secret Santa' as it was known in this world, but somehow facing Belle with his gift filled him with dread. She was so much more than he deserved, and they were only recently reaching a point where they were becoming comfortable around each other in this new world. She had been through so much, and he was still walking the fine line between good and evil on a daily basis. It seemed too soon to be making big gestures, and though a snow globe for a Christmas gift might not seem that big in reality, it would mean so much to the two of them.

"Do you remember the day when we talked of it?" he asked, stopping walking not far from the library and looking up at the window he knew she was beyond. "That day by the fireplace when you told me that the greatest advantage of my castle was the snow all round it."

"I do," she smiled, recalling the exact same scene. "You laughed at me!" she accused, though she laughed herself as she said it.

"I... may have done," he considered with a smile he could not help.

Belle's sweet laughter was infectious after all. She was so innocent and sweet, but at the same time so brave and forceful in her ways. Rumpelstiltskin had never expected when he took the girl from her home that she would prove to be such a magnificent woman who would steal his heart away.

"You found the silver lining to the darkest of situations when you spoke of the advantage to being under my control," he reminded her. "I knew then more than ever that you were a most remarkable young woman."

"Rumpel, you make me blush," she chided. "But thank you, I love the gift, and I do appreciate the compliments. I only wish I could find something suitable as a Christmas gift for you," she sighed then. "Nothing I come up with seems right and I'm running out of time..."

"I need nothing from you, Belle," he assured her. "I have you in my life again, and that is enough."

Tears came to her eyes at the sound of those words in his whispered tones. He meant every word, Belle knew that for sure. Though he claimed to still be a monster deep down, she never believed it, not really. Rumpel had done bad things, and he still made wrong choices sometimes, but he could not love her the way he did if he were all bad.

"You do know how much I love you, don't you?" she asked, trying to keep the shake out of her voice.

There was silence on the other end of the line for so long, she almost prompted him to see if he was still there.

"Come over to the window, love," he said at last.

Belle didn't understand but she did as Rumpelstiltskin asked. Just as soon as she got there she saw him across the street, still with the phone to his ear and smiling widely.

"Rumpel, you'll freeze out there!" she told him, genuine panic in her voice and written on her pretty face.

"I'm perfectly fine, Belle," he promised her. "It's just, the globe, it wasn't the only gift I wanted to give you," he smiled.

"I don't understand...?"

Belle was so concentrated on what Rumpel was saying, wondering why he was suddenly hanging up the phone, she barely noticed what he had done. A wave of his hand was not just a friendly gesture before walking away, something else was at work here. Belle should frown upon Rumpel using magic for no good reason and yet she could not be angry with him. The smile filled her face as she looked up and realised snow was falling, thick and fast. It was like a wonderland forming before her eyes, just like the globe on the table, but genuine and real.

Rumpelstiltskin started to panic a little when Belle disappeared from the window. He worried he had pushed too much, that he had over-stepped a line somehow and upset her. All fears were pushed aside when the door to the library sprung open, and Belle came running towards him, pulling a jacket on as she came.

"Belle! Sweetheart, you'll catch your death!" he admonished her for rushing out into the cold.

Belle didn't care. She literally threw herself into his arms and held on tight as the snow fell all round them. It was the most beautiful wonderful gift. She honestly thought nothing could be more special than the snow globe, but this truly was.

"Thank you, Rumpel," she whispered ear his ear, holding on tight, and glad of his arms around her.

"You are more than welcome, Belle," he promised her, kissing her hair, her cheek, and then her lips as soon as she gave him the chance.

She returned his kiss with genuine enthusiasm and just as much love as she knew he felt for her. This was the most perfect moment for the most perfect Christmas she had ever known.

"I love you, Rumpel," she told him breathlessly when they parted from their kiss, foreheads resting against his own still.

"And I love you, Belle," he assured her. "As much as I don't want this moment to end, you should get back inside," he told her in a whisper.

"I don't feel cold," she promised him. "Do you... Would it be alright if I came to your house tonight?" she asked shyly. "I, er... I might've just thought of the perfect present to give to you."

She actually blushed when she said it. In truth, so did Rumpelstiltskin, though he sort of hoped she hadn't noticed. A moment later they were walking down the street, arm in arm, as the snow fell all about them. It was picture perfect and a most beautiful scene, certainly perfect for the couple at the centre of it.

The End


End file.
